Un regalo para shirogane
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Hoy es un día muy especial para Shirogane, pero Akira ni siquiera se molesta en preguntar. ¿Tendrá ruru algo especial para él?
1. Primera parte

Buenas!

Quisiera compartir mi primer y único fan fic de Monochrome Factor. Hace mucho que vi esta serie junto a mi hermana y mi prima (a quien se lo dediqué owo) y me gustó muchisimo, por lo que decidí escribir un fan fic para apoyar la causa xD Las cursivas son recuerdos o cosas que no están ocurriendo en el momento, al igual que los pensamientos, pero estos están entre " "

Es una historia bastante corta y la dividí en tres partes. Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews ^^

* * *

**Parte 1.**

Esa tarde, shirogane estaba sentado sobre el techo de la casa de Akira, pensando. Ese día era muy especial para él, pero su compañero no lo sabía.

-Y seguro tampoco le importa-se dijo y cruzó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. Casi no lo había visto ese día, el chico había tenido actividades después del colegio, y se reunió con kengo en la tarde para jugar videojuegos.

_-No me vayas a seguir, tengo suficiente con tenerte encima todo el día-dijo el joven._

_-¿Pero...y los kokushi?_

_-Puedo lidiar yo solo con esas cosas, además, kengo y aya estarán allí, y me ayudarán por si pasa algo-terminó, cerrando la puerta tras de si._

Solo pudo quedarse allí y esperar a que regresara.

Volvió antes de lo que tenía previsto. Se emocionó de verlo, aunque fuese a últimas horas.

-¡¡Akira-kuuun!! ¡Qué bien que volviste...!

-Sólo volví por unas cosas, aún iremos a la plaza y al ce...

-¿Puedo acompañarte esta vez?-preguntó él con un tono sumiso.

Akira se quedó viéndolo, seriamente como siempre. Shirogane le miró con unos ojos, casi rogándole, sin dejar su sonrisa de lado.

-No-dijo secamente el joven, cogió lo que había venido a buscar y se dirigió a la puerta. Shirogane le retuvo por un brazo.

-Akira-kun... ¿Volverás muy tarde?-su voz sonaba algo triste.

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

-Es que...casi no te he visto hoy, y pensé que podríamos...

-¿Podríamos qué?

-Es...estar un rato juntos, siquiera una hora...

-Olvídalo-se soltó para marcharse. Salió de la habitación y escuchó la voz de la sombra tras de si.

-¡Pero akira-kun! ¡Te he extrañado aquí!

-Eso no es nuevo, me alejo de ti un segundo y ya me estás echando de menos-comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Shirogane se acercó por el pasillo.

-¿Y no te importa?

-No mucho en realidad-puso sus pies en el primer piso, y cuando estaba por acercarse a la perilla de la puerta de salida, se chocó contra el pecho del ser oscuro.

-¡Oye!-se quejó el joven. Al darse cuenta, la mirada de shirogane estaba triste, casi apagada, y su sonrisa se había ido.

-¿Por qué...?-dijo despacio.

-¿Por qué qué?-repitió el joven.

-¿Por qué si yo vivo pensando en ti...tu no puedes mostrar un poco de atención hacia mi? ¿Es que no te importo?

Akira estuvo a punto de decir que no a modo de broma y terminar aquella aburrida conversación, pero la seriedad de su par oscuro no lo dejó hablar.

-Ni siquiera eres capaz de preguntarme alguna vez como estoy... ¡¿Sabes acaso si estoy enfermo?! Nunca me preguntas cómo estoy el día de hoy, ¿qué hay si me siento triste alguna vez? ¡¿O si ha ocurrido algo especial para mi?!-shirogane alzó la voz sin querer. Akira le miraba serio, pero extrañado a la vez de verlo así.

-Pues no, no me importan esas cosas, no son de mi incumbencia-dijo fríamente-muévete, llego tarde.

Al ser oscuro le golpeó esta indiferencia.

-¿Qué hay de lo que yo siento...?-titubeó-Cuando me duele... ¿No importa?

El joven le empujó un poco con su brazo y pasó.

-Si algo te duele, puedes ir y decírselo a Master-salió por la puerta y cerró con fuerza.

Shirogane sintió algo amargo bajar por su garganta y atascarse en su pecho. Respiró profundo y trató de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, por muy difícil que eso le resultaba. Regresó a la habitación del chico, a intrusear en sus cosas, curiosear sus notas y llenarse con esas pequeñeces, los vacíos que el chico le dejaba...


	2. Segunda parte

Bueno, dejo aqui la segunda parte de este pequeño fic ^^ Agradesco muchismo a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews!

* * *

-Creo que fuiste algo duro con él-dijo el chico rubio, mientras metía más fichas a la máquina.

-Para nada, hay que corregir a ese lunático-le respondió akira, mientras dejaba de lado su bebida y se subía a la motocicleta del juego de video.

-¿Cómo dices eso?-se metió la chica, mientras ajustaba un poco su bufanda- shirogane-sama es un hombre muy educado y gentil, ¡¡Eres tú el que debería aprender de él akira!!-gritó aya echando fuego.

-¡¡Sujétame esto!!-le dijo kengo de pronto, mientras montaba de prisa la moto y le estiraba su bebida en la otra mano.

-¡Ha! Sí claro-se cruzó de brazos la joven.

-¡¡Ayaaaa!!

Minutos luego, akira derrotaba por cifras récord a su compañero.

-Neeeh-se quejaba kengo- ¿Seguro que van a la misma velocidad?

-Claro que sí idiota-le respondió akira, mientras se bajaba del aparato-¿Cómo crees? Es solo que no sabes manejar bien.

-Oye akira-le interrumpió aya-¿Hasta cuándo pretendes tener a shirogane-sama distanciado de ti?

-¡Hasta que se le quite lo torpe!-respondió el levantando la voz, recordando en un segundo, la de cosas extrañas que aquel tipo le decía siempre.

Aya le miró seriamente.

-¿Por qué mejor no intentas corregirle la estupidez a kengo y le haces un bien al mundo?

El chico rubio saltó furioso con esto.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-chilló, al momento que un fuerte ruido que provenía de afuera, le cayó de inmediato. Todos quedaron extrañados y en silencio. Ya era cerca de medianoche...-¿Qué habrá sido eso?-preguntó algo nervioso.

Akira se cruzó las manos tras la cabeza.

-Un perro con un gato de seguro.

Se tranquilizaron un poco y continuaron la conversación.

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-preguntó kengo nuevamente.

-Podríamos irnos a casa-respondió aya, con la cara algo somnolienta.

-Tú vete-respondió akira, mientras metía más fichas en otro juego, uno de matar zombis esta vez-dicen que cuando las chicas duermen poco juntan arrugas-mintió, para provocar lo que vendría a continuación.

-¿E-en serio? ¡Ah! Qué horrible-se presionó la cara con las manos-Entonces, ¡Me voy ahora!-recogió su gorro de lana, se lo ajustó en la cabeza y tomó su espada de madera-¡Nos vemos mañana, ¡¡Y más vale que no lleguen tarde!!-chilló con los ojos endemoniados.

Los dos chicos afirmaron con la cabeza, y Aya salió del pequeño establecimiento de videojuegos. No alcanzó ni a dar un par de pasos, cuando se encontró con una pandilla de jóvenes, algo mayores que ella. Tenían unas miradas muy raras, y caminaban como drogados o algo así, pensó Aya. Desvió su marcha un poco lejos del grupo, pero al parecer le habían puesto especial atención a la chica. Se le acercaron y reían por lo bajo.

-Oye preciosa-le dijo uno-¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?

-Cuando las chicas no se acuestan temprano echan arrugas-se burló el otro.

-Deberías estar en tu camita-dijo el primero.

Aya notó que ya invadían su espacio personal y tomó su arma con fuerza, dispuesta a usarla sin dudar.

-¿Te acompañamos?-molestó otro, y todos se rieron a carcajadas. Dos de ellos intentaron agarrar a la joven por los brazos, pero cayeron golpeados al suelo antes de que pudieran ponerle un dedo encima.

Los demás vieron a los llegados y se molestaron.

-¡Eh mocosos! ¡Largo de aquí!-gritó uno, cambiando de pronto la expresión de su mirada.

-Largo de aquí ustedes estúpidos-gruñó akira, cerrando fuerte sus puños.

Los dos amigos, que habían seguido a Aya con la mirada mientras se había alejado apenas un par de metros, llegaron de prisa al ver que al chica corría peligro.

-Gracias por venir-dijo ella, mientras levantaba su arma.

-Debiste haberte ido más temprano-le retó akira, cuando fue interrumpido por una ligera voz.

-Niaaaaah!!! ¡¡Y estaba a punto de deshacerme de la planita!!

La joven le reconoció de inmediato, y la espectro rosa apareció tras la banda de jóvenes con una sonrisa picara.

-¡¡Ruru!!-rugió Aya.

-Ehehehe! Tuviste mucha suerte ahora niñita, veamos si te atrapo a la próxima-sacó la lengua y flotó en el aire, mientras los jóvenes se transformaban, mostrando unos colmillos y sus uñas se alargaban como feroces garras.

-¿Qué no te aburres de hacer esto ruru?-dijo aya molesta al ver que los jóvenes habían sido poseído por los kokushi.

-¡Para nada!-sonrió, y de pronto desvió su atención-¡Ah! ¡¡Akiraaa!!

Descendió y flotó delante del joven, quien se preparó para enfrentarla. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al verla sacar un pequeño paquete negro con un listón rojo.  
-Entrégale esto a shirogane-sama por favor, dile que es de mi parte por supuesto, ¡¡con mucho cariño!!-dijo esto, y pareció una niñita pequeña muy emocionada- ¡Bye bye!

Muy extrañado, akira sostuvo el regalo que la chica puso entre sus manos y se quedó viéndolo. ¿Sería peligroso?  
No tuvo tiempo de pensar eso, pues apenas ruru se despidió, desapareció y los poseídos se lanzaron por los tres chicos.  
Akira guardó el paquete en su bolsillo y se preparó.

-¡¡**DOPLER LIBERATE**!!

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: Corto y sencillo. Me gusta agregar peleas a mis historias de ser posible. Claro que el fan fic no trata de eso, así que dejé esa parte abierta. Ojalá me dejen sus reviews! ^^


	3. Tercera parte

Y ya está, la tercera parte de mi fic ^^ Lamento muchisisisimo el retraso, me he distraído mucho terminando mis fan arts y otros fics, espero que me entiendan. Espero que les guste el final y me dejen sus comentarios. Agradesco mucho los que me han dejado, me han alegrado mucho ^^

* * *

**Tercera parte:**

Ya pasaban las tres de la madrugada. Shironage observaba el cielo claro de aquella noche, pensando en qué cosas estaría haciendo Akira en esos momentos, suspirando, y preguntándose el porqué no conseguía un poco de su atención.

"_Debe ser la trenza_..."pensó, mirando el largo de su cabello plateado.  
Aquel día había transcurrido sin el menor contratiempo para él. Había pensado en comentarle a Akira sobre lo que había ocurrido aquel día, tantos siglos atrás, pero se lo replanteó.  
"_Seguro me creerá un niño que busca atención..."_ mordió la punta de su guante blanco "_aunque es así como me siento a veces..."_

Cerró la ventana de la habitación del chico, justo en el momento en que este entraba, algo magullado y con pequeñas cicatrices en la cara. A shirogane le dio espanto.

-¡A-akira-kun! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!-se acercó a él para intentar ayudarle, pero el chico le hizo a un lado con su hombro maltrecho. Lanzó un rugido y se sentó en el borde de la cama.  
-¿Qué crees? Nos atacaron los kokushi-dijo muy molesto.

Shirogane esbozó una delicada sonrisa, la que siempre se le escapaba al ver su cara molesta. Se sentó a su lado y le quitó con cuidado el abrigo azul. Akira no quitaba sus ojos de él. No fuera que se sobrepasara como siempre intentaba.  
-¿Estuvo difícil?-preguntó el hombre de cabello largo.  
-Un poco más que lo usual...-gruñó el chico, fingiendo que los rasguños profundos de aquellos tipos no le habían dolido-supongo que los poderes de Ruru estarán fortificando a esas cosas.  
-Claro que no-sonrió shirogane.  
Akira le miró extrañado.  
-¿Entonces?

Shirogane se le acercó, pero el joven retrocedió un poco, sintiendo el dedo de la sombra en su mentón.  
-Eso ocurre porque te alejas de mi-le respondió.  
El chico se quedó viéndolo, siempre serio.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Yo soy muy fuerte!  
-Tal vez, pero sin mí, tus poderes decaen, te guste la noticia o no-estiró sus brazos y rodeó el cuello de akira. Apenas sintió su tibio tacto, akira levantó rápido sus manos y se lo quitó de encima.  
-Vas a dejar de hacer eso ¿Oíste?-se levantó y fue al pequeño baño de su habitación.  
Shirogane se estiró sobre la cama.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan los abrazos?  
-¡¡Los aborrezco!!-rugió el chico mientras se quitaba la camisa y su cuerpo exhibía las pequeñas heridas. Shirogane no pudo evitar sonreírse y quedarse viéndolo durante todo el proceso en que lavó sus magullones y puso pequeños parches en los que le fastidiaban más. Akira no dijo nada, aunque tenía la vena hirviendo. Detestaba que lo miraran tanto. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y terminó de curarse. El fantasma se quedó viendo al techo.

Bueno. Tampoco fue tan mal día, si consideraba que para espiar a Akira cambiándose de ropa debía ser muy astuto y precavido. Hoy le había salido sencillo.  
Pero aún así se sentía algo deprimido.  
Le hubiese gustado un pequeño saludo. O tal vez un gesto cordial. No hubiese estado nada mal.  
Estaba pensando en esto, cuando akira salió del baño, con varios parches en su pecho y espalda, algunos en los brazos, y un paquete negro y de lazo rojo envolviéndolo.

De inmediato shirogane se levantó, emocionado. Trató de no sonreír para disimular su felicidad. El joven se detuvo en frente de él y le estiró el paquete oscuro.  
-Toma. Me lo dio esa loca de Ruru. Es para ti.

Por un segundo, la sombra se sintió confundido, decepcionado y hasta engañado.  
¿De Ruru?  
Bien... debía admitir que era uno de los espectros más amables que había conocido, pero aún así era del bando contrario...además, él hubiese querido que el regalo hubiese sido de parte de Akira.

-Gracias...-alcanzó a decir, mientras sostenía el pequeño regalo entre sus manos y sonreía casi fingidamente. Akira se alejó y fue a su escritorio, guardando en sus cajones el dinero que le había sobrado y unas fichas que no alcanzó a utilizar.  
Shirogane se quedó con el paquete entre las manos. Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, pero no comprendió ninguna de ellas. Con cuidado, deslizó el lazo rojo, cuando akira le detuvo con su voz seca.

-¿No piensas abrirlo o sí?  
-Pero claro...-respondió extrañado.  
Akira lo miró extrañado a su vez. Se alejó un par de pasos.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Seguro son kokushis de regalo! ¡O alguna maldición extraña!  
Este comentario le hizo gracia al fantasma.  
-¡No seas tonto! Ya lo habría sentido-sonrió y siguió quitando el lazo con cuidado para no romperlo. Akira se mantenía lejos, nervioso. ¿Cómo podía ser shirogane tan ingenuo para abrir un paquete de parte de sus enemigos así sin más? Siguió con la mirada los dedos del hombre, dejar el lazo sobre su rodilla y abrir la pequeña caja. Dejó la tapa sobre la cama.

Pasaron unos interminables y tensos segundos, pero nada salió de interior, por lo que akira respiró tranquilo y volvió al baño a cepillarse los dientes, dejando tras de sí un largo suspiro.  
Lo primero que vio el ojiazul, fue un papel que cubría algo. Lo tomó. Estaba doblado en dos.  
Lo abrió. Había una nota escrita por parte de Ruru. Era fácil de adivinar porque estaba en lápiz rosa y cubiertos los bordes con dibujos de flores y corazones. Sonrió encantado y comenzó a leer.

_"Querido Shirogane_

_¿Como estás? ¡¡MUY FELIS DIA PARA TI!! n0n Espero que te la ayas pasado muy bien con esos amigetes tullos y ayas recibido algún otro regalito aparte del mio, el que por sierto, estoy segura de que te va a gustar =D Felis cumpleaños a ti~ felis cumpleaños a ti~ felis cumpleaños shiro-sa-ma felis cumpleaños a tiiii! Verás, me tardé una semana en conzegir que vaca-san me dejara entregarte un regalo, pero lo e conbencido con mis lindos encantos ^^ Bajo esta nota, encontraras una muñequita, la que no es cualquer muñequita! Trae un deseo de regalo!! haha =D qué te parece? Pero es solo un deseo ò-ó así que aprobéchalo muy bien. ¿Ya viste? Le hize ropita y cabeyo iguales a los de tu akira-kun. Ojalá me aya quedado bien nwn _

_Nos leemos! Te quiero mucho! n0n"_

Shirogane sonrió conmovido. En nada afectaba la pésima caligrafía ni la ortografía de la chica. Era muy dulce, y eso no lo podía negar. Había sido la única en el mundo en acordarse de él. Dobló la nota nuevamente y la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo, para que nunca se le perdiera. Luego, vio dentro de la caja, y ahí descansaba la pequeña muñeca, no más grande que su mano, y con la misma ropa y cabellos de Akira. La tomó con cuidado y la examinó. No buscando detalles, pues había costuras abiertas y un ojo se le estaba saliendo. Sólo quería cerciorarse de que no fuese un muñeco vudú o algo por el estilo. Comprobado que no había riesgo, se quedó viéndola.

Era un gran regalo el que le había hecho Ruru, aún más porque contenía un deseo dentro. Lo que él quisiera.  
¿Qué podría pedirle? No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, pues akira abrió nuevamente la puerta del baño y se secaba el rostro.  
Shirogane sonrió.  
Lo quería. Claro que lo quería.  
El cariño de akira.  
Pero...

Se volvió a ver a la muñeca durante un momento que para él fue muy largo. Estaba seguro de que funcionaría, la magia negra era 100% eficiente... pero no quería ganarse así el cariño del chico. Quería obtenerlo él mismo. Que akira fuese suyo por su propio esfuerzo y trabajo. De todos modos, así se conseguía el verdadero cariño de una persona.  
Sonrió nuevamente y guardó la muñeca en la caja. La atesoraría por siempre, al igual que aquel deseo. Tal vez podría usarlo para mejor en el futuro...

-¿Y? ¿Qué cosa era?-preguntó el chico.  
Shirogane sostenía la caja abierta en una maño, frente a su rostro.  
-Nada especial-mintió él, con una sonrisa que decía otra cosa. Akira vio esto perfectamente y se acercó a inspeccionar.  
-Anda, qué es-quiso saber, mientras estiraba la mano a la caja.  
-¡Nada!-shirogane la presionó contra su pecho.  
-¡Déjame ver!-akira se acercó aún más, forcejeando sin fuerza para intentar obtener la caja, y en esto estaban, hasta que sin querer se acercaron tanto, que sus rostros quedaron a un espacio tan reducido, que el uno sintió el aroma del otro, muy cerca y suave.  
Irresistible para shirogane.

El chico no pudo evitar ponerse completamente colorado. Había sido su falla esta vez. Se alejó de prisa y fingió seguir secando su cabeza.  
-Mmmm ¿Qué ha sido eso akira -kun? ¿Has intentado besarme?-sonrió la sombra.  
-¡¡NO SEAS RIDICULO!! ¡Yo jamás intentaría algo como eso!  
-Pues yo te vi muy cerca de hacerlo-seguía sonriendo shirogane, mientras cubría la cajita y la metía en uno de sus bolsillos.  
-¡Estás loco! Solo quería ver lo que tenía la caja-el joven corrió al hombre de su cama para acostarse a dormir.  
-Puedo enseñártelo si quieres.  
-... ¿A si?  
-Sí. A cambio de que me des un beso primero-dijo él de manera picara.

Akira estuvo a punto de gritarle un fuerte "NO" pero prefirió callarse e ignorar al tipo. Si sus vecinos lo escuchaban lo tomarían por loco. Se metió a la cama y fingió dormir, a pesar de lo sonrojado que aún estaba por la situación anterior.  
Shirogane por su parte, fue hacia la ventana semi abierta, susurró un "Gracias Ruru" y la cerró en silencio. El regalo de la joven le había dado más de un gusto.  
Se sentó junto a la cabecera de Akira, y se quedó contemplándolo hasta la mañana siguiente.

FIN


End file.
